Henrietta (Pink Eyes)
|race = Griffin |sex = Female |faction = Mercenary |family = Father(Now Deceased). |fullname = Henrietta Firebright Acts like a big sister of sorts to Puppysmiles |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Yellow |mane = Her head is white, the tips of her feathers blue |coat = Brown}} Henrietta 'Henry' Firebright is a recurring character in the side story Pink Eyes. She is an adolescent griffin mercenary that works for herself. Henrietta finds herself in situations, usually revolving around Puppysmiles , requiring her to rescue the filly or be rescued by her. History Present Day Henrietta was sent off on a mission by her father, a talon, while he went to take care of some business. Whatever business he was involved in resulted in him being killed by a group of Talons, though he did manage to kill his assailants. Puppysmiles arrives and after hearing his dying words, delivers news of his death to Henrietta. Henrietta is dealing with a Manticore when Puppysmiles shows up. She shows a penchant for planning, and is initially scared of Puppysmiles, but gets over her fear and parts ways with the filly. She is rescued by Puppysmiles when she is under mind control in the settlement of Sun City. Puppysmiles is immune to the mind control due to her unique status and promptly deactivates the mind control devices using an EMP Tank Shell. Once free Henry prepares to enact revenge on a group of Griffins. Only to find the first Griffin is a mother, clutching two eggs. The rest of the Griffins are also asleep, so Henry decides to simply leave them all live. Henrietta find Puppysmiles in SolOS's control room, having just regained mobility. She gets Puppysmiles to dump any junk she was carrying and then carries her away from Sun City and escorts her to Rust Manor. Later on she is found working as a mercenary. Once she has fulfilled her contract she takes on another contract from the Applejack's Rangers and flies off, asking them to watch Puppsmiles. Puppysmiles leaves on her own not long afterwards. Henry meets up with the Applejack's Rangers again, after they have finished capturing Ironworks. She is angry with the Rangers for losing track of Puppysmiles and flies after her, with Lonesome Pony. She finds Puppysmiles with Molten Gold and another filly in a hazmat suit. When Puppysmiles realizes that her mother is dead, Henry comforts Puppy and calms her down. When Creepy Voice takes over Puppysmiles Henry is the one who finds a way to tell Puppysmiles where she can find her mother, and thus helps her to pass on. It is there that she realizes that she cares for Puppysmiles like a little sister. Henrietta is last reported by Watcher as running from the Talons. Watcher hopes to talk with Gawd and see about putting a stop to it. Traits Appearance Henrietta is an adolescent, female griffin with a brown coat and white feathers. She dyes the area around her eyes and the tips of the feathers on her head blue. She wears light armor and holsters for her two pistols. Personality Henrietta is a very shrewd griffin, capable of bartering beneficial contracts with groups like the Steel Rangers. She acts tough, especially around potential clients, and has a notably short temper, particularly when being compared to a chicken and when Puppysmiles is left to wander into danger or is harmed by others. She finds Puppysmiles' antics amusing and has shot Puppysmiles casually, knowing she will regenerate. She shows a softer side of her personality concerning Puppysmiles, asking others to watch her or trying to prevent the filly from blundering into dangerous places, such as Sun City. Abilities Henrietta is a skilled gunslinger, easily wielding two pistols in combat. She also has shown a liking for explosives, such as mines and grenades and bartered for some of them with the Applejack's Rangers she was assisting. Equipment Henrietta owns two .45 calibre pistols, Black and White Rose. One of them originally belonged to her father, but was delivered to her by Puppysmiles. Notes *Full name Henrietta Firebright *Father died in during a Mission *Henry now carries her father's gun *She met puppysmiles while running from a mantacore *Annoyed by puppysmiles, often to the point of anger and/or physical violence. She shoots Puppy casually, knowing she can't be killed by bullets. *Puppysmiles considers her a friend *Puppsmiles 'saves' her in Sun City (although she was the reason Henrietta needed saving) *Henry acts like a bit of a big sister to Puppy and enjoys teasing the Filly. She considers Puppy's reactions priceless. Category:Characters Category:Griffin Category:Characters (Pink Eyes)